Tecnalina
by WinxGirl34
Summary: Winx and Thumbelina crossover, second attempt at writing this on FFnet
1. Chapter 1

**I tried writting this one before but no one reviewed, so I deleted it. But now I want to try again. I hope someone enjoys it.**

_**

* * *

**__**Tecna-lina**_

**_Chapter 1_**

Once, there was an old woman named Feragonda, who was very lonely in her house. She spent her days planting flowers in her garden and helping her long time friend, Griffin, a good witch who did experiments with plants and magic for a living. One day, Griffin came to Feragonda for her to test the new plant seeds she had created.

"Normally, nature and technology don't do well together, but I've created digitally enhanced seeds. If the flower grows perfectly in it's estimated time, then we'll make millions off it. If it doesn't do anything, then that's another experiment up in smoke." Griffin explained.

"You're crazy Griffy, flowers can't be digitally enhanced, they won't grow." Feragonda protested.

"We'll see Feragonda, we'll see."

So without any further question, Feragonda planted the seeds, expecting nothing to grow. However, in two weeks, the seeds had sprouted a long stem, longer than any other flower stem she'd see grow within two weeks. The digital enhancement had made the flower grow exceptionally quickly. As time passed on, the stem sprouted into a beautiful light purple flower. Feragonda recorded the flower's progress in growth day by day, and soon it was ready to bloom. She watched it blossom, and inside, she saw something extraordinary, a tiny little seventeen year old girl with short hair the most stunning shade of magenta the world had ever seen. The girl wore a lavender mid-drift top and matching skirt with leggings. She also had dark magenta buttons on the side of her top and skirt, for shoes, she wore matching wedged heal boots. Seeing the sweet, sleeping teenager made Feragonda feel like she needed to help her, although she didn't need it yet. Feragonda waited until the little thumb sized girl moved before she knew that she was waking up for the very first time. As the girl awakened, Feragonda could see a strong amount of questioning and wonder in her tiny teal orbs. To the girl, everything looked so huge, a much larger perspective than that of someone of normal size.

"Good morning sweetheart, welcome to the world." Feragonda replied calmly. As a response, the girl smiled wearily. Feragonda opened the palm of her hand and the girl stepped onto it. Looking down at the small teenager, she had to think of a name best suited for a girl who had emerged from a digitally enhanced flower.

"The flower that you came from is digitally enhanced, so I want you to have a name that reflects that." Feragonda explained to the girl.

"Okay?" the girl replied curiously.

"Hmm, I want something that is one of a kind, just like you."

"One of a kind?" the girl asked, being awake for only minutes, she never considered herself to be 'one of a kind.'

"Yes, there is no one in the world as small as you that I've seen, and you came from a digitally enhanced flower that I expected not to grow. You, my child, are very special." Feragonda explained to the girl in her palm, still pondering on a name of so much rarity that no one else would come up with it. Something reflecting off the girl's bringing into the gigantic world.

"I have it!" She finally cheered after a moment of thought, "What about… Tecna, it's got a short of… digitally enhanced flare to it, and it's one of a kind, a name like none other."

The girl gave a tiny giggle of acceptance as she stared at Feragonda.

"Tecna, I like it." the girl replied. So, Tecna was her name, for she wasn't just born out of a digitally enhanced flower, she also had intelligence beyond any other seventeen year old girl. She enjoyed learning about all different types of technology, the flower's digital enhancement made her that way, but it was a gift. The only thing Tecna wished was that there was someone her size, with everything so huge, she felt so out of place.

* * *

**Please please review, I'm almost thinking of quiting this one all together.**

**Remember, encouragement brings happiness, and if you're not encouraged to continue, you're not happy with your story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

One night, Tecna lay in her small box of a bed watching Feragonda type on her miniature laptop. The bed was a small metal box with soft cotton padding for a mattress, a piece of cosy fabric for a blanket, and cotton fluff used for a pillow. The box had a lock on it, but it was never locked, and for a very good reason. Tecna loved watching Feragonda type, she had been writing a novel even before Tecna's flower seeds had been given to her, so she worked exceptionally hard on it. Tecna watched Feragonda's fingers type fast as lightening on the keyboard, she really wished she could use all the technology the world had to offer.

"Why are you typing so much, mom?" Tecna asked, swinging her legs in total curiosity.

"I've been working on this novel since before you came out of the flower, dear. It's been some of my life's work." Feragonda explained.

"Is the novel interesting?"

"Well… it's about fairies, it's a love story."

"Fairies?" Tecna questioned. Feragonda showed her a picture of the fairy couple that she had drew for the novel, the boy was a tall, handsome man in a dashing uniform. The girl had a flowing dress that reached to her ankles, her hair tied back in a bun and dainty little shoes. Tecna noticed in the picture that they had a set of something on their backs.

"Are those their wings?"

"Yes dear, they allow the fairies to fly." Feragonda explained.

"Fairies are just imaginary, are they?" Tecna hopped out of bed and looked out the window in wonder.

"Yes Tecna, only imaginary." Feragonda answered.

"That's kind of… not fair. If the fairies in you book are just made up, then… I'm the only small person in the world. I just wish… I was normal." Tecna sighed.

"Oh no, no. You're special, you shouldn't wish to be like everyone else. Your intelligence and size alone makes you so unique." Feragonda replied, saving everything she had on her laptop, "Now, it's bedtime."

"Can you leave the laptop on, I want to read your story while I fall asleep." Tecna got into bed, and Feragonda put the laptop at a good angle by her bed.

"The laptop will start hibernating in 15 minutes, so you can't get too distracted." she told her as she left the room. Tecna started reading the document on screen as she lie in her bed, it was fascinating so far, but to bad that these small fairies, the only people her own size, didn't exist. The only thing to do now was to make the best of a tiny situation. So, she got out of bed once again and examined the miniature laptop. It was smaller than a regular one, and way easier to carry around. Tecna used her upper body strength to move the mouse. She saved and closed the document with Feragonda's novel and went to open her own. Once she had done that, she though of a way someone of her size could type. Tecna then began jumping lightly from key to key to test out easy words. She then flipped in order to jump from one end of the row of keys to the other. Soon, she was typing full sentences and getting a workout at the same time.

* * *

Is it interesting? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why is it that the crossovers I do suck?!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three_

In a tiny kingdom not to far away, a curious fairy prince flow non stop, not having a specific destination. He flow wondrously through the trees and past the kingdom gates. Then he continued through the human town as a trail of fairy dust was left everywhere he flew. Flying every which way, he happened to pass by a certain thumb sized girl's house. He suddenly stopped in captivation as he saw the amazing twirling act she was putting on while typing on a keyboard. The prince hadn't seen any fairy accomplish such a task as to type on a computer, he himself wanted to do just that not so long ago, but he knew it was impossible. Now he wasn't so sure of the impossibility. Watching Tecna jump from key to key fascinated him, he wanted to meet her so badly. So he snuck through the open window and hid behind the laptop until she had jumped off the keyboard. Once she did, he appeared from his hiding place.

"May I interrupt?" he asked as he popped out from behind the laptop, as Tecna saw him, she shrieked and ran to hide in Feragonda's pencil holder.

"Darn, I must've scared her." he said to himself. The prince peeked into the pencil holder to see Tecna with a nervous expression on her face. He stared at her for a moment before trying to coax her out of her hiding place.

"Come on out, I'm not going to hurt you." he reached out his hand to assure her that he wouldn't put her in any harm. His sincere smile was what proved to her that he was telling the truth. She reached for his hand and he pulled her out. She stared at him before she realized that she had found what she always wanted, to meet someone her own size. Then, she realized something else, this charming man that was standing before her had fairy wings, after Feragonda had told her that fairies were only imaginary.

"You… you're a-" Tecna stuttered.

"A fairy, yeah, you'd think fairies were only girls, huh?" the prince chuckled.

"But I though fairies didn't exist." Tecna continued.

"That's because people of normal size haven't seen us before, except you, I've only watched you for a few minutes, but I think you're special."

"They all say that." Tecna smiled, "I don't feel special though, just… out of place."

"Just because you're not normal size."

"Yes." Tecna sighed.

"Well… uh…" the prince wanted to tell her something very important about who she was, but he could not place her name.

"Tecna." she answered him. Then he could continue telling her that something important.

"Well Tecna, I know that even though you're small, big things will happen to you, more then you could ever dream of." he said.

"Really?" Tecna's face lit up with excitement.

"Of course." After that, there you a moment of quiet between the two before the prince spoke up again. He had ran over her name a thousand times in his head, then he realized just how original it was.

"Tecna… it's such a beautiful name, so original."

"That was my mother's intention." she giggled, "And what's yours?"

"Timothy, but my closest friends call me Timmy, whatever you'd like." the prince introduced himself.

"Okay, I'll call you Timmy." Tecna paused a few minutes before speaking again, "So tell me Timmy, what's being a fairy like?"

"It's enchanting, for you, it would be the dream of a lifetime." Timothy explained.

"Is there a loyal family of fairies?" Tecna asked.

"Yes." he replied hesitantly, he hadn't told her that he himself was soon to be ruler of the fairy kingdom.

"So there's a prince, am I right?" Tecna continued to ask.

"Of course." was Timothy's answer.

"He should be brave and charming, right?"

"Definitely." then, they stood silent, Timothy gazed at Tecna for a while before he saw that she was getting sleepy. He knew he shouldn't keep her from her beauty rest.

"I should probably let you go to sleep now." he began.

"Well it is getting late." Tecna admitted.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Timothy asked.

"Sure."

"Sweet dreams." he said as he slipped through the window. Tecna got into her small bed. She fell asleep quickly and peacefully, and Timothy came back the next day. She showed him how she managed to type when she was so small. They found similar interest in technologies, and Timothy had told her about the magical technologies of his kingdom. Pretty soon, that became close, and within a while, more than two years at least, they began to fall in love with each other.

* * *

**Hopefully it'll get better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter Four_**

Two years later, Timothy had brought Tecna one of the many technologies of his kingdom, a motorbike of their size that could hover above the ground, Timothy used it whenever he was tired of flying. He parked it on the windowsill and squeezed through the open window.

"Tec, I'm here!" he called, he promised her that every night he would come to visit, but he never kept her from her sleep.

"Over here, Timmy!" Tecna called back, she was sitting on the edge of the laptop after having written two paragraphs for fun.

"Hey Tec, I have something outside that might like." Timothy replied as he took her hand and lead her out to the windowsill. Tecna was left speechless by this vehicle… of her size!

"I didn't think there was any mode of transportation I could ride without being stepped on." she replied in shock. Timothy looked at her sympathetically, he knew that his technologically advanced fairy kingdom would be a far safer place for her to live, but he would never want to kidnap her, only because she wouldn't know where they were going and she did have family here, they would worry about her. However, he could show her something just as fascinating.

"Would you like to take a ride with me?" he asked.

"Okay." she said sceptically. Once again, he took her hand and then he guided her to the back. A few seconds later, she was unsure of it. Timothy started it up slowly and Tecna wrapped her arms around his waist, she was actually nervous about riding something for the first time.

"Timmy, are you sure I should do this?" Tecna asked nervously.

"Don't worry Tec, I won't let you fall." Timothy reassured her sincerely. She always adored how honest and true to his word he was, but he wasn't completely honest, he hadn't yet told her that he was a prince, but of course he was planning to.

"Hold on." he told her as he slowly sped up, Tecna held on tightly, though she was still unsure about flying on this hoverbike. Timothy rode steadily, not wanting to go too fast or make Tecna feel uneasy. He knew of a place that would fascinate her, a nearby city that had lights galore, and all the technological advances she could dream of. He stared at her for a second before keeping his eyes on the sky, he could tell something was on her mind.

"Is something wrong, Tec?" he asked.

"I just wish… I had wings." she sighed, "That would explain my size, I'd be a fairy."

"As long as you're with me, you will have wings." Timothy reassured as he suddenly stopped the hoverbike in mid air, "Take my hand and I'll so you what it would be like to have them." Tecna gave him a sceptical look, the bike was okay, but holding on to him was a little unsettling, what if he dropped her.

"I'm not gonna drop you, I promise." he took her hand in reassurance, and Tecna jumped off, closing her eyes expecting to fall. But when she didn't fall, she opened her eyes, and to her surprise, Timothy had her in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Oh my…" Tecna was lost in a trance, looking up at him.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall." he chuckled. Tecna wrapped her arms around his neck and he flow steadily in the air. A while after Tecna began to feel comfortable, Timothy wanted to guide her along as if she did have wings.

"Are you ready to grow some wings, Tecna?" he asked teasingly.

"I'm not sure." she replied nervously.

"We'll take it really slow, okay." he smiled sincerely. He let go of her legs, but quickly grabbed her hand as she let out a tiny shriek.

"It's okay, I got you." Timothy promised. He flow her closer to the ground and slowly eased her across a pond. Her tiny feet slid on the surface of the water as if she was walking on it.

"Okay, now I'm going to let go of one hand, but I promise I'll never let go of the other one." Timothy replied. He did as he said and she began to feel really nervous. Timothy had never broke his promises yet, so why would he now.

"I'm not so sure about this." she admitted.

"You wanted wings, I got em', Just trust me."

"Right, so I did." Tecna sighed. Then Timothy steadily flew her higher in the air, and after a while, Tecna realized what his plan was, it was like she was flying, but she was just holding his hand. Once Timothy knew that Tecna's unsettling feeling had gone away, he slowly flow her to the outskirts of the town and to a place where the gleaming city could be seen perfectly. And just he as expected, Tecna's face brightened up with pure amazement.

"Timothy this is… so beautiful, it would be better though if it was my size." Tecna admitted.

"Life in a normal sized world isn't vary fair for you, is it Tecna?" Timothy asked solemnly.

"Well I do have people who care about me, and I could do amazing things with a laptop." Tecna tried to look at the bright side of her size, "Though I wish it wasn't such a workout."

"Well Tec, the reason why I wanted to show you this city is because my fairy kingdom was built just like it, full of advanced technologies that you couldn't operate in the human world." Timothy explained.

"But I can't go to your kingdom, my mom would be worried."

"Not if I ask her first." Timothy chuckled. When they returned to Tecna's house, Timothy set down the hoverbike and helped her to her feet.

"You know what?" he asked her.

"What?" she giggled.

"Teaching you how to fly, showing you the city, it all made me realize there is something really special between us." Timothy admitted.

"I feel it too." Tecna replied softly.

"And I never want to forget you, never." Timothy gave her a gold ring with a teal jewel in it, it match her eyes exactly. He stared at her for a moment, and then learned in to give her a kiss when he heard a distant voice.

"Timothy!" a man's voice called from afar.

"Dad… dad what the-?" Timothy was lost in Tecna's beautiful eyes when he barely noticed his dad calling him. Even after two years, he had never though of telling her that he was a prince. He rushed her through the open window and knelt down to explain to her what was happening, but she peeked out the window to see.

"What's going on, Timmy?" Tecna asked.

"Shh, get down." Timothy pulled her down gently, "That's the king of my kingdom… my dad. I really have to go, but I want to see you tomorrow."

"Wait, that's your dad, that means you're a prince." Tecna replied surprisingly.

"Yes." Timothy admitted.

"And you want to see me again tomorrow?"

"Yes, because I want you to meet my parents."

"You… want me to…?" Tecna was shocked, more so, nervous, an just a little excited.

"Yes, I'll tell them tonight and then pick you up tomorrow morning." Timothy explained.

"And while you're here you could meet my mom." Tecna smiled.

"I'd love to."

"Timothy!!" the king called again.

"I really have to go, but wait here, and have the sweetest dreams. Then I'll came back and meet your mother, you can meet my parents and then… I have a surprise for you." Timothy explained softly.

"Another one?" Tecna asked.

"Uh huh."

"Timothy!!" the king called once more. Timothy hopped on his hoverbike as Tecna followed him out to the windowsill.

"Don't forget!" she shouted.

"I promise I won't." Timothy blew her a kiss as he flew toward his dad's carriage. Tecna waved as the wind blew the long side of her hair gently.

"Timmy." she sighed dreamily.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Tecna-lina 

_**Chapter 5**_

Late that night, other fairies had spied on Tecna and Timothy while they were flying. Riven, another man fairy had caught sight of the tiny teenage girl, and Stella, his mother, had big plans for her. Stella had snuck past their swampy home and to the windowsill of Tecna's bedroom. Watching the girl sleep, she smirked slyly and closed the metal box that Tecna used as a bed, and locked it. This startled Tecna out of a beautiful dream and a peaceful sleep. It was so dark, she couldn't see a thing.

"What's going on?! Someone… anyone?!" she called. Ignoring Tecna's cries, Stella snuck out the window with the box. Stella's wings couldn't handle the wind current, and the box bed was heavy, especially with Tecna inside. Stella had to set down on the river that lead to her and Riven's home, and she, the metal box bed, Tecna and all, drifted along the stream. By now, Tecna has passed out from bumping her head on the top of the box.

* * *

The next morning, Timothy had returned to Tecna's house to be introduced to her mother, after telling his own parents about her. He gasped as he flew his hoverbike to the windowsill, to see Tecna's bedroom trashed, and Feragonda on her knees in tears.

"What happened?" he asked her, expecting a look of shock as Feragonda raised her head. Though, there was no shock to see an actual fairy hover before her, only sorrow for the loss of her most precious little girl.

"Who are you?" Feragonda asked him in tears.

"I know Tecna, I just want to know what happened, I will find her whatever it takes." Timothy explained.

"She was kidnapped, and guessing by the smell, and wetness they left, they lived in the nearby swamp." Feragonda explained with slight hope in her voice, if this fairy boy knew her little girl, he would bring her back home safe and sound.

"Those fairies are creeps," Timothy uttered, "chances are they'd love to get their swampy hands on an innocent beauty like Tecna." He hopped back on his hoverbike, and looked back at Feragonda.

"I'll get her back, I'll put my life on the line if I have to, but I guarantee that she'll be home safely." He waved to her as her started up the bike.

"You're a good person." Feragonda whispered, knowing the fairy was not lying.

* * *

In the swamp, Tecna had woken up, rubbing her head from when she passed out the night before.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." a voice replied, it was Stella. She popped out from her place in the other room of their houseboat and startled Tecna.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Tecna asked, looking around, noticing that she was not in her bedroom.

"I am the infamous Stella, I am like the queen of this swamp, and this is my son, Riven." Stella pointed to him, he was leaning against the wall and shrugged.

"Riven, come out here." Stella ordered, and Riven came closer to Tecna, just to get a good glimpse of her.

"Now, I've brought you here to become famous, like me." Stella explained to Tecna.

"I'd love to, but if my mom finds me missing, she be crushed." Tecna replied.

"She won't be worried for long, she be so proud of you when you become famous. She'd probably invite everyone in the village to celebrate how her tiny girl became vary big." Stella told her. The only big wish Tecna wanted was to be normal sized, she didn't care for the lime light.

"Yes, but I really don't think that'll make things any better for me." she insisted.

"Oh come on, everyone will love you!" Stella argued.

"But Prince Timothy of the fairy kingdom loves me too much already, I think he wanted to marry me." Tecna replied dreamily.

"That would be a mistake. You see daring, if you marry someone who has connections, you get all the props you could hope for." Stella tried to explain.

"But I already have all the props I could hope for, with the exception of being normal sized, that is." Tecna replied.

"Believe me daring, when you're a star, you'll forget you're so tiny. Besides, that little house you and your mother live in could crumble any second, it's so tacky too. But if you made loads of money, you could get her a new one, much better for someone her age. And for you, well, you'll live large, everything you could dream of would be yours."

"I'm still not sure." Tecna confessed.

"Mom." Riven motioned to Stella to come over.

"What is it, I'm trying to help our guest." Stella scolded.

"Can I marry her." he asked slyly, staring at Tecna, who was sitting on her bed feeling uneasy about the whole thing.

"Absolutely, I'll give her to you, you can marry her, and she'll become famous." Stella whispered. Then she went back to talk to Tecna.

"That settles it then!" Stella suddenly cheered, "You are going to marry Riven."

"What!" Tecna was shocked, she had no say in this at all, and it was so sudden.

"Hey, sweet thing." Riven bent down and kissed the back of her hand, "I bet we'd make a good couple."

"Ew." she looked away and shuddered, he was not going to treat her like that, and she knew it.

"We're going to tell the whole swamp about this." Stella cheered as she started to fly away.

"You just stay here and keep gorgeous." Riven teased as he followed her.

"No! I'm not marrying you, so you can just forget it!" Tecna shouted, but she was not heard. They had taken the houseboat and left her sitting on a lily pad all alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**I seriously wish Starla would sign up for . It would be cool to get to know her better, I had a better reason too, but I forgot it.\**

**Anywho, next chapter up, I hope this story gets more reviews, please. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Tecna waited there for a long time until she spotted something flying in the sky, as it came closer, she noticed it was a bird.

"Hello! Can you here me?! I'm down here!" She called to it, and it soon flew down to where she was.

"Whoa, you're pretty tiny." the bird noted.

"Can you help me?" Tecna asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, I was waiting on the windowsill of my bedroom, waiting for Prince Timothy of the fairy kingdom to come back, he promised me he would come back. Though I was kidnapped by this… Stella, who says I have to marry her son Riven, and he's a total creep." Tecna explained.

"Yeah, so I've heard." the bird laughed, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Tecna." Tecna replied, shaking the bird's wing.

"The name's Musa, I'm a famous singer around here, but not as stuck up as Stella and her son." the bird introduced herself.

"Is everyone in this swamp famous or what?" Tecna asked.

"No, its only if you play your cards right." Musa smiled, "So, how can I help?"

"I would like to get off this lily pad, but I don't know how." Tecna told her. Musa dived under and snapped off the stem, the lily pad was moving.

"There ya go." Musa smiled proudly.

"Thanks, now I just have to reach the sore before those creepy fairies come back." Tecna pulled down a twig to use as an ore, and moved herself along the stream as Musa followed. Musa looked ahead to see a large waterfall, this was not good.

"You mean before you go over the waterfall." Musa pointed a wing up ahead.

"Oh no!" Tecna cried.

"Hang on, I'll try and pull you the other way!" Musa flew over and tugged on the lily pad, but it was to wet and slimy to hold on to, "I'm slipping, can you swim?!"

"Are you kidding!" Tecna yelled, "I'm so tiny I can't even float!" Then they both started calling for help. Fish underwater heard the cries, as well as tiny pixies. Tecna and Musa were almost to the edge of the fall.

"I'm going to die, I know it." Tecna whispered to herself, but soon after, her lily pad was thrown in the air by a fish's tail and landed on the bottom, still floating. Two smaller fish kept the lily pad floating, and the pixies pulled the broken stem to sore. By now, Tecna had lost her breath and was unconscious for the second time. The pixies managed to pulled her to sore, and now where all staring at this tiny little angel.

"I don't believe it." one of the pixies gasped.

"You guys, shush, she's waking up." another scolded. Tecna moved, and opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked groggily. Musa flew over to her.

"Tec, these are my friends, the pixies."

"Oh, pixies." Tecna smiled. Then, a pixie with red hair and a flowing pink dress flew over to her.

"Is it true that the prince of the fairy kingdom might marry you?" she asked dreamily.

"I'm not sure, that is why I must try to find my way home, besides, I have family who must be worried sick about me by now." Tecna told her.

"We can help!" A pixie with blonde hair in pigtails cheered.

"Of course we can." a pixie with blue hair and coveralls added.

"You pixies are the best, Musa must be lucky to have such good friends." Tecna told them. They all had a little color in their cheeks and proud smiles spread across their faces.

"I have an idea." Musa chirped up, "This prince lives in a fairy kingdom right?"

"Yes, but I don't know where that is." Tecna sighed.

"No worries, I'll find it, let him know where you are, and bring him to you." Musa told her. Then she flew off to begin her quest as the pixies played with Tecna and kept her company.

"She's a good friend, and I get to go home." she sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timothy stormed into his parents' throne room.

"Last night you announced to the entire loyal court that you've found the girl of your dreams, and now you tell us she's gone?" His mother asked.

"She's been kidnapped by the fairies of the swamp." Timothy explained.

"You're kidding." his father gasped.

"Listen, dad. I need you to hold off the frost as well as you possibly can, I need time to find Tecna. She could be scared, or worse, hurt. I do not want to think about how awful it could get if the frost came, and she'd still be out there." Timothy worried.

"Timothy wait!" his mother called.

"I'll be back!" he promised, "But I have to find Tecna first." His parents called again, but he had already disappeared on his hoverbike.

"My poor, love struck boy." his mother sighed, "We can't hold the frost for more then a week."

* * *

Meanwhile, Stella and Riven returned to the swamp to find Tecna was not there.

"What! Where is that tiny little... She must've gave us the slip and went to marry that fairy prince." Stella snarled.

"What fairy prince?" Riven asked.

"The prince of the fairy kingdom. If someone as beautiful as that turns you down, our infamous reputations will be shot!" Stella cried.

"I don't care if I have to pull her all the way back here, I'll marry that gorgeous little thing!" Riven flew away in hopes of finding Tecna.

* * *

**Gotta luv the pixies. Chetta's gonna be funny.**

**must warn ppl, the next chap is a little T rated just cuz of the mention of "bare skin" and "eye candy." ****And in this story, Brandon's a total perv, and Tecna gets mad at him in the next chap, really funny stuff.**

**So, yeah that's about it.**

* * *

Mea


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The pixies were keeping Tecna company while Musa went on the search for Timothy. Just then, another strange man fairy snuck up and startled her, all the pixies scrambled to hide, and watched from their hiding places.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." He smiled.

"Who said that?" Tecna asked.

"It's okay precious, my name is Brandon. I design my own clothing line, and judge gorgeous girls like you." the man fairy explained.

"Listen, I don't want to be judged by how I look." Tecna shouted, "Besides, I'm heading home."

"What's your rush, take it easy. You seem so tense." Brandon replied as her rubbed her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" Tecna demanded as she pulled away from him.

"You are tense, I could take you to my personal spa, give you a chance to relax and rest those dainty little feet of yours." Brandon told her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Stop it! I don't need anything from you!" Tecna demanded.

"How can I stop when you're so radiant, so gorgeous," Brandon pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek, and she tried to pull away. He went for it, and his tongue licked her cheek, "and delicious."

"Everyone here is so sick." she uttered under her breath.

"I insist that I show you to everyone I know, my friends love beautiful girls." he said.

"I really have to get home, but… you could fly me up, so I can see where I'm headed." Tecna explained.

"I have a plan, if you model my newest outfit at the next fashion show, I'll fly you up to the trees so you can see where you need to go." Brandon told her.

"Okay, it can't be as bad as I think." Tecna sighed, then Brandon scoped her up and flow to were he lived and worked. A separate fairy village where girls were mistreated and judged. There, his servants freshened her up and fitted her in the most horrid dress she had ever seen, too much of her skin was showing, at least for her standards.

* * *

At the fashion show, Tecna stumbled around backstage in shoes that were way too uncomfortable and the heals were too high, though she needed to do this in order to find her way home.

"You ready, gorgeous?" Brandon asked her.

"I guess." Tecna sighed. He led her to the line up and winked at her as he left. A while later it was her turn.

"And now our newest model, Tecna, showing off Brandon's latest creation." the announcer introduced her as the next one up. She stepped forward, trying to keep steady. Then the spotlight lit up around her, she continued to walk, as practiced, and everyone's eyes were on her.

"Wow, look at the new girl, she's hot." one guy whistled, and Tecna ignored it, knowing they only were eye-balling her bare skin, which was really unpleasant.

"You can say that again, Brandon outdid himself this time, the girl's a babe." the guy beside the first one answered.

"Just ignore them." Tecna uttered through gritted teeth to herself, continuing down the catwalk. Then she tripped on her unbelievably high heals, and fell of the stage. Her fake wings fell off and she kicked off the heals, exposing bloodied feet.

"These shoes are killing me, and quite frankly, I don't like being eye candy for guys who don't even know me!" Tecna stood up and stumbled painfully out of the show.

"So much for her, she wasn't even a fairy." the one guy laughed.

"Yeah, but she's hot what she's angry." the other guy added, "Though, not as hot as she was a few minutes ago."

* * *

Brandon stopped Tecna in the dressing room in her normal clothes, wiping the blood from her feet.

"Stinking shoes, my feet will hurt now." she whispered without seeing him.

"Hey." he replied quietly.

"What happened to calling me gorgeous?" Tecna looked at him in disgust, "I guess the plan is off."

"Yeah, well since the men don't find you that appealing, I have to agree with them." Brandon told her, "And no, I own you that much, plus, no one will know I helped you."

"So just because I'm not half naked, the guys here don't treat me like a person! That is so sick! You and your friends have issues!" Tecna stood up painfully and pounded her fist on the table to make a point.

"Hey! At least I'm nice enough to help you out!" Brandon snapped back.

"Fine, get me out of the sick place." Tecna cringed.

* * *

The pixies flew fast as lightening as soon as they saw Brandon took Tecna, they had to find Musa.

"Wait up guys!" Lockette, the pink haired pixie called.

"Hurry up Lockette! Tecna needs help!" Chetta, the pixie with blonde pigtails called back, then Riven suddenly appeared and trapped the pixies so they couldn't run.

"Did I hear you say the name 'Tecna'?" he asked.

"Yeah, she-" Chetta began, but Digit, the pixie with blue hair and overalls, stopped her.

"Where is she?!" Riven demanded, making Lockette squeak, and Piff, the baby pixie, cry.

"Now look what you did!" Chetta shouted to Riven as Amore, the loving red head with the flowing pink dress, tried to console the baby.

"Tell me where she is, now!" Riven ordered, making the pixies quake with fear.

"What should we tell him, Digit? We need to find Musa." Tune, and old fashion dressed pixie quivered.

"We'll tell him, hopefully Musa came back, if not, she'll find Tecna nonetheless." Digit sighed.

"Another man fairy took her and flew away." Chetta replied, not giving away too much detail.

"Another man fairy! I want her back!" Riven snapped, and the pixies flow away, but before that, Chetta called back to him.

"You're not getting your swampy hands on her, you overgrown ugly pig!" She shouted. Once they disappeared, Riven scouted the area.

"Now, about this over fairy, touch my girl the wrong way and he's mince meat." Riven growled to himself.

* * *

That night, Brandon had left Tecna on a tree branch, and she had been weeping forever. Just then, Musa spotted her.

"Tecna, there you are, the pixies told me… Tecna, what's wrong?" Musa perched down beside the crying little girl.

"Musa, am I glad to see you." Tecna smiled as she lifted her head, "I'm so cold, tired and hungry. Plus I was kidnapped again, by another man fairy, who lives in a village where girls are treated very disrespectfully. I had to model his new clothes, and the heels I wore were killing my feet. And he said that I wasn't beautiful if didn't wear stuff like that. I for one think that is sick!" Tecna explained.

"Oh man, it wasn't Brandon, was it?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, it was." Tecna sighed.

"Forget Brandon, and forget Riven. They only want you for your beauty, but… you've known Timothy for two years, he know you better than any one of those creeps." Musa told her.

"I… I just want to go home, and see him again." Tecna sighed.

"I found something for you." Musa pulled out a piece of soft fabric she found and Tecna wrapped it around herself.

"Thank you Musa." she replied sleepily.

"I promise I'll find Prince Timothy for you, whatever it takes. You need to find your way home." Musa told her.

"Good night, Musa." Tecna's voice faded as she fell asleep.

* * *

**I thought this was a pretty funny chapter, Brandon's whole disrespect for women was my own idea, I had to find a good way for him to change his mind about her and peer pressure hit the spot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next day, Musa searched high and low for someone who might know where Timothy's fairy kingdom may be located. Finally, she spotted a squirrel and a chipmunk fighting over the last acorn of a tree for winter food.

"Excuse me?" Musa began politely. The two fighting animals looked at her, very agitated.

"What do you want?" the squirrel asked.

"I'm looking for the fairy kingdom." Musa continued.

"Why don't you ask a fairy then." snarled the squirrel.

"Do you know one?" Musa asked hopefully.

"No, but he might." the squirrel pointed to the chipmunk, who was not speaking to either of them.

"Excuse me," Musa began again.

"Get lost!" the chipmunk swung his paw at her, and she flew backwards through the air and collided with a tree.

"Ow… oh man, I have a thorn in my wing." Musa tried to move it, it hurt, but she hoped she'd be alright.

"I hope I can still fly." She fluttered her wings to test them, successfully yet painfully, she could still fly, but only for a short while before the pain set in. Then she realized the leaves were slowly beginning to change color.

"Oh man, I have to find Timothy, fast. Tecna can't be out here when the snow starts falling." despite the pain, Musa flew as fast as her wings could carry her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timothy sped through the sky like a rocket on his hoverbike, continuously calling Tecna's name. Suddenly the wind picked up, and blew him off his bike. He landed in a puddle of mud, and once he got his bearings, he took the keys to his hoverbike from his pocket and pressed a bottom. The bike came straight for him and lifted him off his feet. Timothy then noticed a log, where the pixies lived, they all stared in astonishment to see the dashing young prince.

"I'm looking for an enchanting girl, with magenta hair and teal eyes." He began, imagining the beauty that was Tecna.

"Are you Timothy, the prince of the fairy kingdom?" Amore asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Timothy answered.

"Oh thank goodness you're here. Another man fairy took her. We know him, it's Brandon."

"Oh no." Timothy uttered, even he knew about Brandon's lack of respect for girls, if he had Tecna, chances are she'd be humiliated in from of all those guys. That was the worst that could happen.

"And there's another guy named Riven after her too." Chetta added. Timothy jumped back on his hoverbike and started it up.

"Thank you so much." he told them as he sped away to Brandon's fairy village.

"I need to find Tecna fast, the snow's going to fall soon and I do not want to know how sick and cold that could make her." he panicked.

* * *

A while later, Riven dragged Brandon by the caller of his shirt down a cold dirt path.

"Listen." Brandon choked, "I don't know where she would be. I let her go, she wasn't gorgeous enough for my image, ya know." Then Riven punched him in the stomach, and he winced in pain.

"Don't you dare tell me that Tecna isn't gorgeous, she is beautiful!" Riven snapped.

"Okay, okay, she's beautiful. Moving on, I heard that she loves the prince of the fairy kingdom, right?" Brandon asked, and with that, got a kick in the shin.

"I don't care, that delicate girl is going to be mine if I have to crush that prince into the ground!" Riven yelled.

"Just shut up and listen, will ya. What if we kidnap the prince, then get her to come to us."

"Kidnap the prince?" Riven pondered.

"Yeah." Brandon answered.

"Why don't you kidnap the prince?" Riven asked, and with that, snatched the wings right from Brandon's back.

"Yow! You took my wings, why'd you do that?"

"I'll give them back once you trap the prince." Riven told him.

"Fine, fine. I'll do the dirty work." Brandon marched away to find his team and set the trap for Tecna.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter of Tecna-lina**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

In a bear cave, Musa was beginning to get desperate for information on the whereabouts of Timothy's fairy kingdom.

"Mr Bear?" She began quietly.

"What?" the bear asked sleepily.

"I'm looking for the fairy kingdom." Musa continued.

|"I got all my berries." the bear replied, half awake.

"Fairies, not berries!" Musa yelled, and with the swipe of it's paw, the bear sent her flying into another tree, and she was bonked on the head by an icicle.

"No, not now, it can't be winter now, poor Tecna will freeze if I don't find Timothy soon." Musa flew as fast as she could, but the thorn stung her wing and hindered her flight.

* * *

At the same time, Timothy frantically searched everywhere for his lost love. He could not control his hoverbike through the fierce winds, but tried desperately as he called out Tecna's name. The wind was too strong and once again knocked him from his hoverbike, this time he landed in a puddle of cold water. Frantically trying to reach the surface, he swam. Unfortunately the water froze before he could reach the top. Moments later, Brandon and his buddies were walking down the icy path.

"So he took my wings, now I have to find this prince to get them back." he concluded.

"Hey bro, I found something!" one of his friends replied as they whipped the snow off the surface of the icy puddle, and there Timothy was, frozen.

"I think this guy's who you're looking for, man." Brandon's friend told him.

"Alright, that's my job already done. Now let's get out of this weather." Brandon helped push the block of ice which contain Timothy back to Riven, so he could get his wings back, and the trap would be set.

* * *

Stumbling every which way, and shivering and coughing, Tecna wondered alone and cold to who knew where, she was ready to give up, to just lay there and freeze. No one was going to find her. Just then, she saw an old shoe and ran for it. Once huddled in the shelter of the shoe, she shivered, and sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

Back at Tecna's house, Feragonda still had hope that Timothy would find her little girl. Perhaps, she hoped, Timothy was keeping her safe and warm in his fairy kingdom until spring, where he would bring her home safely. She lay a brand new bed down for Tecna on the table, as the old one was probably wrecked by now. She sighed, hoping Tecna was alright, and not suffering the cold.

* * *

Tecna was, but not for long, as a young fairy saw her cold body cradling for warmth in the shoe. So the fairy carried Tecna underground where she would be tended to. When Tecna opened her eyes, she felt a warm fireplace comfort her frozen body, she looked around to see a fairy making soup for her.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" the fairy asked her.

"Where am I?" Tecna asked sleepily.

"We're underground, in my house. I'm Flora." the fairy replied sweetly. Then she gave Tecna a bowl of soup.

"Try this. It's my own organic recipe with plenty of herbs in it. It'll help gain back your strength. Who knows how long you've been out in the cold for."

"At least Riven, or Brandon, won't find me." Tecna replied as she took a spoonful of soup.

"I've heard all about your troubles, Tecna." Flora smiled.

"How do you know my name?" Tecna asked.

"News travels fast around here, like how you're in love with the prince of the fairy kingdom… Timothy I think his name is?" Flora told her.

"Yes, that's him." Tecna smiled, hoping Flora could help her find him.

"Oh, you poor thing, it would break your innocent heart to knew." Flora began sympathetically.

"What is it?" Tecna asked hurriedly, had something happened to Timothy?

"He was found frozen in ice, sweetheart… I'm so sorry." Flora continued softly.

"No." Tecna could barely contain her breath, "No, it can't be!" She collapsed on the bed that was made for her, and cried. The soup she had was spilled, and normally Flora would find it a waste, but in a heartbreaking situation like this, she couldn't care less. The truth was that Brandon had told Flora everything, but Flora was too sweet and good hearted to let Tecna suffer anymore then she already had.

"Oh, sweetie. I had to tell you, I just couldn't stand you not knowing." Flora said comfortingly.

"He was perfect, the only one who know me as a person." Tecna cried.

"As much as you loved him, I'm sure they'll be others who'll love you just as much." Flora told her.

"I don't think so." Tecna sniffed.

"Well, I have to take a pie to Baltor, to tell you the truth, I'm his prisoner. But I'm sure you wouldn't want to be alone right now. So I think it's best if you come with me." Flora told Tecna.

"If I must." she sighed painfully.

"And is it true that you can type on a human laptop with a twirling act?" Flora asked.

"Yes, but I don't feel like doing it right now." Tecna replied softly.

"Oh, but you must do this for Baltor, he'll enjoy the entertainment." Flora said. Tecna was in no mood to entertain anyone, let alone someone who kept a fairy prisoner, but she had nothing else to do but cry her heart out, she might as well do something better.

"Timmy was looking for me, I know he would. That's what happened." she whispered.

* * *

The tunnel was dark and creepy, and very unsettling for poor, broken hearted Tecna, she followed Flora down through big doors to a room, where in a huge chair sat a man who looked very unfriendly.

"Baltor… I brought you a pie." Flora began quietly. His hand took it from her, and sliced a piece to taste.

"Acceptable." He said emotionlessly, "And who is this?" As he looked at Tecna, she shook a little inside.

"I found her in the snow huddled in an old shoe." Flora explained hesitantly.

"Hmm, she could be a good help for you." Baltor replied. Tecna did not want to be someone's servant, all she wanted was to go home.

"Actually, she can write stories on a human laptop, very entertaining to watch." Flora told Baltor.

"Alright, show me what you got." He dragged Tecna to his huge laptop, and she sighed and began to flip and twirl on the keyboard, typing a short story about a couple who was separated by loss, and it touched Flora's heart, knowing Tecna was still grieving over her own loss, however Baltor was only amused by the act. After, Tecna was forcing to contain herself, as Baltor led the down another hallway as he was explaining about a dead bird. And sure enough, the it was… Musa, with the thorn in her wing. Tecna was so saddened by the sight before her, he best friend was dead, everyone was dead, all because they were trying to help her. Tecna ran to Musa's side, trying to find a heartbeat.

"Musa! Not you too, why?!" she cried.

"Oh poor thing." Flora replied, "She keeps losing everybody."

"Flora?" Baltor asked.

"Yes sir." she answered him.

"You know… if you persuade this innocent little angel to be my wife, I will set you free." Baltor explained.

"I couldn't possibly do that, I can't take away her freedom for my personal gain. She's been through enough." Flora protested.

"Do it, and you shall be gratefully reworded." Baltor picked up a shiny gold coin from his collections. Although Flora was truly kind hearted, she was also very poor, doing this would mean riches for her and her family, but was it worth an innocent girl's freedom, even after losing so much? Flora couldn't bring herself to be bribed into persuading Tecna to be Baltor's wife, it was unjust after the loss of her boyfriend and her best friend.

"No, I can't hurt her even more then she already has been hurt. I'm not like that." Flora protested once again. Baltor's patience wore thin, and he pull her by the arm.

"Listen here, you little pest, persuade that girl to be my wife, or you're going to face dyer punishment." he snapped, "and don't tell her I threatened you!"

"Okay." Flora quivered, then was let go. She slowly eased her way toward Tecna, calling her quietly.

"Musa, I can here your heartbeat. Just wake up." Tecna begged.

"Tecna?" Flora called softly

"I'll come back." Tecna promised unconscious Musa as she slowly eased away, following Flora.

* * *

That is such a sad chapter. :( *cries*


	10. Chapter 10

**Tecna-lina **

**Chapter 10**

Meanwhile, Brandon delivered the frozen fairy prince to Riven.

"He's dead." Riven replied.

"Yeah, so." Brandon smirked.

"You killed him." Riven said.

"Have it your way, man. But what if I was to tell you that I know where Tecna is right now, would you give me my wings back."

"I'm glad that prince is dead, we have a deal." Riven asked.

"I heard from a reliable source, that she's underground, with Baltor." Brandon told him.

"Baltor?" Riven asked, shocked.

"Uh huh, if I were you, I would go down there and save her. Go on, and by the way, can I have my wings back." Brandon said. Riven pulled him by the arm and dragged him away.

"Come on, we're going down there to get Tecna." As Riven and Brandon left from sight, the pixies raced for the block of ice that contain Timothy's frozen body.

"They have the prince!" Amore gasped, knowing Tecna's heart was broken.

"We got to break him out of that ice." Digit replied.

"Come on pixies, we got to build a fire!" Chetta commanded as they flew toward the block of ice.

* * *

In Flora's house, she had to desperately think of a way to persuade Tecna to marry Baltor, her life was at stake.

"Tecna, me and Baltor were talking, and we think you should marry him."

"Marry him, I hardly even know him." Tecna protested.

"Let's be rational here, sweetie. Your love is dead, there isn't going to be anyone like him. Besides, Baltor's a multi-millionaire. He could spoil you beyond your wildest dreams." Flora disliked the words coming out of her mouth, and disagreed with what she was saying whole heartedly. But there were dyer punishments, even if she was kind enough to support Tecna in her grieving, she needed to do this.

"I guess it's my only option left, my mother is sure not going to find me. My best friend and my boyfriend are both dead. At least I would cause anyone else their lives while I live down here." Tecna sighed. Flora didn't want Tecna thinking like this, she wanted her to think positive, but this was a life or death situation Flora was in.

"I'm sure he'll take good care of you." Flora faked a smile, but inside she felt lower then the underground tunnels she lived in.

* * *

That night, Tecna went back to Musa, she was still motionless, but her breathing had improved.

"I'm sorry for everything I've caused, it was because of me that you kept searching, now you're hurt, and possibly dying. I might as well marry Baltor, I couldn't cause any more harm down here." Tecna replied softly, moments later, Musa coughed.

"You got to be kidding me." Musa replied groggily.

"Musa, you're awake!" Tecna's face brightened as she saw her friend's eyes open. She was about to hug her when Musa flinched.

"What is it?" Tecna asked.

"I have a thorn in my wing." Musa told her.

"You do." Tecna went around to see it, "Hold still." She gently pulled the thorn from Musa's wing and rubbed the soft feathers neatly.

"Thanks, Tec. Now I can go find Timothy for you."

"But Musa… Timmy's gone." Tecna paused, grieving for a moment.

"No, I will find him for you, I promise." Musa yelled as she flew out of the tunnel.

"Musa! Musa, listen!" Tecna called, but it was too late, Musa had left to search for something that couldn't be found.

* * *

In the meantime, the pixies had built a fire and were waiting for the ice cube to melt.

"Do you think he knows that Baltor's gonna marry Tecna?" Amore asked.

"When the ice melts, we'll tell him." Digit told her. Piff and Lockette were sliding on the ice cube as it melted and noticed that Timothy was waking up inside the ice.

* * *

**Aren't you glad that Musa's okay? And that Timmy could be okay too. If only Tecna know, she is making a huge mistake now.**

**Next chap could be the last. There is still The Story of a Technology Fairy, and The Lengond of the Technolord movie to check out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The last chapter of Tecna-lina. If you seen the movie Thumbelina, Miss Fieldmouse gets trapped along with the Mole, but since EVERYONE loves Flora (What's not to love about her) I wouldn't let her die along with Baltor, so you'll never guess what Tecna does.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

It was time for Tecna to go down the aisle, she hesitantly moved along and looked around, honestly all that she could think about was Timothy. She looked down at her fingers as the vows were being recited, she still had his ring, the one that matched her eyes perfectly. Everywhere she looked, she could see his face.

"Do you, Tecna, take Baltor to be your husband?" the priest asked her. She was still in her state of memory, and she remembered when he gave her the ring.

* * *

"_Teaching you how to fly, showing you the city, it all made me realize there is something really special between us." Timothy admitted._

"_I feel it too." Tecna replied softly._

"_And I never want to forget you, never." Timothy gave her a gold promise ring with a teal jewel in it, it match her eyes exactly. _

* * *

"Speak up" the priest asked again.

"No." Tecna said softly.

"Excuse me?" the priest asked.

"Never!" Tecna replied louder.

"What?" Baltor snapped.

"Tecna please!" Flora begged. Then suddenly the roof collapsed and Riven came crashing down.

"You again!" Tecna gasped.

"Come on you, you're mine." Riven pulled at Tecna's arm, but she pulled it back and ran.

"No, I'm going home!" she shouted as she ran out of the room. She happened to pass Brandon, who grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, gorgeous." he chuckled.

"Get away from me!" Tecna screamed as she got out of his grip and continued running. Timothy and the pixies flew in from the roof and tumbled to the ground, they noticed Tecna running for dear life, trying to escape everyone's capture.

"Tec!" Timothy gasped, he could finally hold her in his arms again, but before that, he needed to rescue her. Riven was not to far behind her, chasing her down the tunnel.

"That's the other man fairy we told you about!" Chetta yelled as Timothy jumped from his place with sword in hand.

"We meet at last, Riven!" he replied.

"I thought you killed him!" Riven asked Brandon as he took a torch from the wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tecna struggled to get through a sticky cobweb. Successful, she could she light at the end of the tunnel.

"Outside, I can escape." she replied joyfully and began to climb Baltor's mountain of treasures to get to the light. Then she noticed everyone chasing after her again.

* * *

Timothy and Riven went head to head for moments until Riven knocked Timothy to the ground. But it was counteracted when Timothy pulled Riven's foot. There were more minutes of fighting until Riven had Timothy pinned down by a chasm.

"Get off me!" Timothy grunted, and as Riven was pulling him towards the edge, he heard Tecna scream.

"Tecna?" Timothy gasped, he wanted to get up, but Riven had pulled him down the chasm with him.

* * *

Baltor, Flora and others were still chasing after Tecna, so she kicked the treasures that were beneath her feet, and they came tumbling toward them.

"Tecna! Wait!" she could hear Flora's voice call.

"No, I'm not marrying Baltor! Or anyone!" Tecna shouted.

"I know, I didn't want you to marry him either!" Flora yelled.

"Then why did you put all those thoughts in my head that it would be better that way?!" Tecna called back.

"Just trust me Tecna. I didn't want to. Don't let me die!" Flora begged. Tecna turned around and pulled Flora up with her, and all Baltor's treasures caved in on him.

"I honestly wouldn't have the heart to make you marry him, especially after losing Timothy, and I know how much you loved him." Flora explained.

"Be free Flora." Tecna told her.

"What."

"Be free. You said you were Baltor's prisoner, now that he's gone, you can have your freedom."

"What about you?" Flora asked.

"I'm sure I'll find a way home." Tecna smiled, and with that, Flora escaped the tunnel.

* * *

Minutes later, Tecna followed, but Flora was no where to be seen.

"You deserve the sunlight." Tecna whispered in regards to her new friend. Suddenly she heard a voice, one that she thought would only be a memory.

"Tecna?!" Timothy called out to her, and she looked up.

"Timmy! I thought you were-" Tecna couldn't believe her eyes, her prince was standing right before her.

"Gone." Timmy answered as he flew to her side, "No, I'm right here, and nothing can separate us now." He planted a gently kiss on Tecna's lips, and seconds later, she had transformed into a beautiful fairy.

"I have wings, I'm a fairy!" Tecna cheered, but then collapsed into Timothy's arms. Timothy then felt her forehead.

"Your burning up." he told her.

"No I'm not, I'm fine." Tecna protested, to tell the truth, she was light headed for the past few days. Timothy pulled her close to him and held her tight.

"Shh, shh, shh. Everything's going to be okay, you're going home now." he replied soothingly. Suddenly, tears welled up in Tecna's eyes, she was so happy to know that Timothy was alive and he was going to bring her home.

* * *

At Tecna's house, Feragonda watched desperately out the window, when suddenly she saw Timothy's hoverbike, with Tecna.

"Oh, my little girl is safe and sound." she cheered as Timothy landed the hoverbike on the windowsill.

"Yes, but she has a fever." Timothy told Feragonda as he helped Tecna to her bed, it felt good to sleep in her own bed, and she drifted off immediately. Timothy and Feragonda both took care of Tecna until she got better. Then, once she did, she was introduced to Timothy's parents, and soon after, Timothy popped the question. He asked Tecna to marry him and of course… she said "I do."

The End

* * *

**This only means I have _The Story of Technology Fairy_ to finish before I move on. Very sad, I know, bet its for the best.**


End file.
